Radio frequency (RF) receivers are used in a wide variety of applications such as cellular or mobile telephones, cordless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, radios and other devices that transmit or receive RF signals. RF receivers may be used to receive RDS (Radio Data System) and/or RBDS (Radio Broadcast Data System) information that is transmitted along with an AM or FM broadcast. Such RF receivers may display the RDS/RBDS data, which may include the name of a broadcast station and a description of broadcast content, for example, to a user.
RDS/RBDS data is generally transmitted with a relatively low amount of power. Because of the low power transmission, signal noise may interfere with an RDS/RBDS signal so that the bit-energy-to-noise-density ratio (Eb/N0) of RDS/RBDS data in an RDS/RBDS signal is relatively low. The low bit-energy-to-noise-density ratio may make the information difficult to reliably decode. It would be desirable to increase the reliability of decoded RDS/RBDS data.